Beauty from Pain: A Rosalie Hale Story
by Sabbi813
Summary: This is a story on how Rosalie was changed, up until after she meets Emmett. It just shows how she sees things and why she is so hostile towards things. Dark beginning, but it gets fluffy. It isn't too violent. R&R please! Based on the song.
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty from Pain: A Rosalie Hale Story**

**A/N: Hi! I decided that if I only wrote Alice and Jasper FanFiction, that I wouldn't get very far. The result, a Rosalie story! I will post something with Edward and Bella soon too. All the Difference needs attention and I really wish you would check it out! Thanks! **

**Warning: This is a little dark and vaguely violent. It will get better in future chapters, but this is kind of scary. It's not the worst I've read, so please read! Also, Rosalie recites the Lord's Prayer, so if you are offended by the open use of Christianity, please skip that part. No bad reviews on either subject, please. I did warn you.**

The giddy, carefree laughter of the drunk resounded around me while I lay on the ground, writhing in pain. At first when they ripped off my jacket, I fought back. How dare they treat a lady that way! After I was completely bare and bruised all over, I gave up; physically and mentally. Sure, the beating I had received after retaliating was excruciatingly painful, and my chest felt so heavy I could scarcely take a shallow breath without screaming in agony, but the worst pain of all was the pain in my heart. It was pain like no other, perhaps the worst kind. I loved Royce with my whole heart and gave myself to him so willingly. I thought I was already a princess that lived in a grand castle with crowns and all. I thought Royce was my happy ending, my prince. But this whole night was a sad revelation. I didn't live in a fairytale, I'm not a princess and Royce isn't the prince who saves me. Royce is the villain, the one to cause my death. In my story, though, there was no prince to come swooping down to my rescue. This fairytale would have an unhappy ending.

I was all alone; I could still see the retreating forms of my demise wolf whistling at some poor girl. She looked even younger than me; maybe sixteen? I realized with great horror that that young girl would be left to die as I was. They couldn't do that, she was so young! I tried to move, do anything, but my body wouldn't cooperate. That girl had a life; she had dreams, a family, and a future. I knew better than anyone what it felt like to have your dreams run through your hands like sand. I deserved it; I had been rather conceited about myself and my beauty and I took all I had for granted. Right now, I would settle just for life.

The girl screamed, but they silenced her. No, they should let me suffer, not her. I needed a diversion. The girl looked healthy and strong; if I gave her time, she could run away. I was going to die, it was inevitable. If I was not going to live through the night, why not use myself as a distraction. If I was lucky, they'd make it quick and I would be on my way to Heaven. The whole thought excited me. At that, I felt something cold and wet hit my face. Snow! Now, it seemed I would freeze to death. I needed them to hear me soon, or the girl would perish as well. I screamed loudly, praying they heard me. Nothing. I thrashed wildly about on the ground. I was rewarded with a look. George, one of Royce's friends, had given me a look. He ambled toward me and paused right above my mouth.

"Look what we have here! You still got some fight in you, sweetheart? We can fix that… Royce!" he screamed. Royce and his gang followed George over to me. They continued from where they left off, leaving me crying and begging God for death. My family was highly religious, but I got the feeling that my parents didn't believe any of it, and frankly I didn't either. But now, it seemed like God was telling me off, showing me that I should have been faithful. Why does He let me exist in this place? I thought He loved all his children, no matter what. Shouldn't He help me? I did what seemed appropriate; I prayed, more than I ever had in my life.

_Dear God, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name_

_Thy kingdom come; thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven _

_Give us this day, our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us_

_And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil, for thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, forever and ever_

_Amen._

The Lord's Prayer. It seemed appropriate, in my case. I thought of the verses and how it pertained to my life. I said I was sorry for my wrongs, and that I wished I could go back and fix them. I prayed for an angel to come and save me. I promised that if I could live, I would fix my Sins. That is, if He gave me one more chance. The group departed from my body, thinking I was now a corpse. If only…

And then I saw him. Rushing down the street, dressed as a doctor it appeared. But he was no doctor, there was no way. He was flying! He had the most angelic face that was pale, but beautiful all the same. Maybe my prayer did come true… Maybe he was an angel. No, not an angel. It was Dr. Cullen. He worked at the local hospital. I never liked him; his whole family was more beautiful than I was and I didn't like it.

He knelt down beside me and surveyed my body. He felt around places, and tried to give me medicine, to no avail. I was not going to live, but the ever persistent Dr. Cullen never gave up. It was so cold, why couldn't he take me inside? He kept doing tests on my body and I finally felt the effects of death. I could feel myself giving in to the pain. It was about time, too. Whatever he was doing to me was making it worse. Then, he swiftly picked me up and held me in his arms. I didn't understand. Why was he taking me somewhere? I was momentarily horrified by the fact that he might want to make the pain last, and would therefore induce more of it. That thought evaded my head by the time he laid me down on what appeared to be a surgical table. Why was he still helping me?

Just then I felt a sharp pain in my neck. What was he doing, and why? I couldn't find the strength to look at him, or open my mouth to ask questions, I just screamed. I felt it repeatedly, on various places on my body. I knew that it was ten times worse than anything Royce had done to me. If I had been brought here to be hurt, then why did he apologize every time I screamed? Suddenly, there was no more to be seen. My world was black, and I thought I had died. I was not in the slightest relieved. It still hurt, but in a different way. It felt like fire had burned through my veins. Why did death hurt so much?

After being scalded by the invisible flames for a while, I heard faint voices around me. It was Dr. Cullen. He was telling me something, but I didn't care. It still hurt! I should be dying! I realized then, that when I thought about something else, the pain dissipated. So I listened to Dr. Cullen. He told me he was a vampire, and that I was becoming one, too. At first, I thought that he was trying to tell me something funny, so that my mind would be off the pain, but then I heard the serious tone to his voice. I didn't trust him now. He must be delusional! And to think he was a doctor… The flames blazed through my whole body, but didn't stop. I lost track of time… It didn't really matter, though. First, I had been cold, now I was being killed by flames. Why did this happen to me? I thought that I was a fairly good person; at least I tried to be.

All at once, the flames got hotter, my heart beat faster, and as quickly as it came, it all stopped. I wanted my senses back, I wanted to feel. I opened my eyes and the flames returned. They had only just stopped! These flames were different, though. They felt of desire and urging. It was similar to lust, in the sense of desire, but this felt stronger. What did I want so badly, so painfully? I realized, then, that everything was much too clear. I could read an open book all the way across the room! I could hear all the way downstairs, too. What were they saying, exactly? Were they talking about me?

"What were you thinking, Carlisle? Rosalie Hale?" said a male voice. That must be Edward, Carlisle's brother-in-law.

"I couldn't just let her die. It was too much- too horrible, too much waste," said Carlisle. I recognized his voice from the hours he spent comforting me.

"I know," Edward said almost dismissively. That angered me. He didn't even know what happened to me and here he was forming his own opinion on me simply by who I was!

"It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her," Carlisle repeated in a whisper. He sounded upset. Why would he care? Why did he care if he saved me or not? It didn't seem to matter much to Royce and his companions.

"Of course you couldn't," a female voice agreed. That has to be Esme, then. She was married to Carlisle. Whoever she was, at least she stood up for me. I already didn't like Edward. He was just rude.

"People die all the time," Edward reminded. Definitely don't like Edward… "Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search- not that anyone suspects the fiend," he growled. I was so happy I could dance! They knew Royce was behind all this! All I knew was that I wanted to kill him myself and make sure he suffered. That wasn't like me, though. I never wanted to kill people! The very thought made the flames in my throat come to life again. What kind of monster had they made me?

"Carlisle, I think she's awake. Listen," Esme said. Awake? You mean to tell me the fire was a dream? Find a more believable lie... I heard their footsteps approaching me. I didn't want to talk to them. I wanted them to go away.

"Carlisle, she's hostile. She wants to be alone. Let her be for now," said Edward. How did he know what I was thinking? He couldn't… He just was making more false assumptions. I felt the dislike in my stomach growing more and more into hate every time he spoke.

"No. She deserves to know everything about what she is before we can trust her alone. She might want to leave, as well. This diet might not be her choice, and I certainly won't force her into this. It is quite a commitment." I believed enough of what he said while I was burning to get the gist of the conversation. _You see Rosalie; you don't have to be a monster. My coven, if you will, hunts animals instead. It is not a very tasty alternative, but it clears your conscience._ By some miracle, I remembered what he said to me. How, I honestly couldn't tell you. I had been trying to tune him out. If what he said was true, and I was a vampire, I wanted to stay with his coven. I truly hated Carlisle, Esme, and Edward for doing this to me, but I did not want to kill.

They opened the door somewhat hesitantly. The look of shock was evident on their faces. They were all excruciatingly beautiful, and I was jealous.

"Look at her…" Esme whispered. Edward brought me a mirror and I surveyed myself through the glass, paying all of them no mind. I was amazing. None of their beauty compared to mine, and no one else's in the world did. It almost hurt to look at me. Saying I was proud was the understatement of the century. I was to the point of almost laughing. If you got past the red eyes that were highly frightening, I was an angel. A sight sent from God. This must be His way of repaying me, extreme beauty. It was shallow, but I didn't care. Carlisle again explained this life in annoying detail. I didn't care. When would they realize that?

After he told me that there were "prices to pay" as he put it, for my beauty, I screamed. He had made me thirsty and a killer and I couldn't even pursue my dreams? I was stuck, at a genetic dead end. I wanted to leave his coven so badly, but I didn't want to be a killer. I went on a rampage, throwing anything and everything, before Edward restricted me. I wanted to kill him so badly… Carlisle looked disappointed in me. Let him be. I didn't care. I would behave for them, just to make my life easier. But I did not care about any of them. They showed me how to hunt but it was only a blur. I could only think of my revenge for Royce. He was going to regret this.

I left the Cullens, but only for a little while. Only time to administer punishment to my "fiancée" and his little friends. I'd like to see them try to stop me now. The thought was almost laughable. I returned to the house the Cullens shared in the woods to be welcomed with hugs. Maybe, Carlisle and Esme weren't so bad. But Edward… He was going to like me one way or another. I was a part of this family now and I hoped he heard that with his special gift, too. Let him hear this too: _I will not hesitate to make your life hell. Compassion isn't my strong suit…_

**A/N: So, I know this was kind of dark, but they won't all be. Some family fluff next chapter, I promise. I don't do killing, so that's why I didn't show any gore or violence. Sorry to let anybody down. I hope it was okay I didn't show her killing Royce and his friends. I find that really creepy and disturbing. Anyway, check out my other stories and review! I doubt this will be that popular, but you know. If you read, review. I don't disable Anonymous. Check out the song Beauty from Pain on YouTube. It's a lot like Rosalie. Okay, well bye! **

**~Sabbi813**


	2. Chapter 2: Carry Me Home

**Chapter 2: Carry Me Home**

**Disclaimer: I just realized that I forgot a disclaimer last chapter! I really doubt anyone thought I owned Twilight anyway… I don't. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, unfortunately.**

Two months, four days, and thirty nine minutes of this new life and each one was just as monotonous as the as the last. I had to remind myself to behave. I was finding myself growing increasingly hostile towards Edward. Because I didn't know what tolerance Carlisle would have for me _killing his son_, I remained cordial and polite, but that was the extent of my presence. I was just there and that was the way I liked it. I never spent much time with the family. They wanted to hunt, I'd stay behind. Carlisle would have functions at the hospital, I was "sick". They must hate me, Carlisle must regret his decision to save me, and they must want me dead, but that was alright. I could live with hate… but not pain. Though I hated living here, like this, with the very essence of my being, I wouldn't push them to the point of abandoning me. I'd had my fair share of rejection and the mere thought of being alone frightened me.

I was neither patient, nor tolerant, so the kindness and hospitality of Carlisle and Esme did not go over very well. I want to say that they were quick learners and knew well enough by now to leave me the hell alone, but sadly, they weren't. Every second they were there and it was waning on me to the point where I was a ticking bomb just waiting to explode. And of course, there was still the unresolved issue of Royce… He was dead, thanks to me, but I couldn't bring myself to move on. Every night when the human world went to sleep, I sat in my room thinking where everything went wrong. And every night, I only made myself more and more uneasy. It just added fuel to the blazing fire in my heart. As much as it physically pained me to say this, I was bringing most of this on myself. If I could learn to live this way, with the Cullen family, my life would become a hell of a lot simpler. So simply for my benefit and mine only, I decided that I was going to be a social, pleasant part of this family whether Edward liked it or not… A sharp knock at the door woke me from my reverie.

"Rosalie? Not meaning to intrude on anything, but I couldn't help but hear your thoughts," Edward said. He paused only to scoff. _Damn right, you weren't trying to intrude. You live for it._

"Well, in regards to your thoughts, did you ever think that if you were less adamant about change, you could move on? If you opened yourself up to Carlisle, Esme, and I, you could have the life you always dreamed of. It wouldn't be the same, but you could try to build a family… With me," he whispered. Was he insane? He'd finally lost it! Build a family with him? He was my brother, for all intents and purposes. I wasn't attracted to him… I just wanted him to like me. Then, he had the nerve to laugh.

"No. I could never even fathom the thought," he mused. "Carlisle thought we would be a romantic match for each other, mate if you will. But I can't see how we could make that work… I do care about you, but the love I feel is merely platonic. We're too much alike; however I promised Carlisle that I would try."

"Well, rest easy. The feeling's mutual," I muttered. There was tension in the air you could cut through with a knife.

"You look a bit thirsty," he commented. _Hell yeah, thirsty for your death…_

"I could hunt, I suppose," I replied in my best dismissive voice. He glared at me.

"Being stubborn will get you nowhere, Rosalie. Believe me, if not anyone else. I have not endured this life as long as Carlisle, but I have been trying longer than you. Humans are so miserable in life because they don't have as long as we do to figure out the knack of actually living as we do. I have a story, too and I'd like to share it with you and hear yours."

"My human life wasn't miserable… Far from it, actually. It was perfect, hence the stubbornness." Why was I telling him this again? He hated me and I hated him, and yet here we were having a brother-sister heart to heart.

"Instead of speaking here, would you like to accompany me for a few mountain lions? I think the privacy will do us a little good," he smiled as he talked. He looked very young and his face still hadn't completely matured. I'd have to ask him how old he was when he was changed.

He was getting far too comfortable for my taste so I tried to think of a smartass comment I could make. His spontaneous kindness towards me was annoying as hell, so I just replied with, "I prefer deer." On that note, I headed to the car trying desperately to ignore the laughter I knew was coming out of his mouth.

I grabbed the keys and slammed the front door behind me. Because of the enhanced vampire hearing I was so blessed to have, I could hear the running of a river, birds chirping, and the wind. And I hated all of it. It was all so peaceful and serene and at the moment, I was _not _feeling peaceful. Adding to my annoyance was that The Cullens owned a car. The only other people in all of Rochester who owned a car were The Kings, and they were royalty! Of course rich Dr. and Mrs. Cullen had a car. What were they, millionaires? Billionaires? I honestly didn't want to know, and had already refused their offer for petty cash.

I tapped my fingers in a rhythmic pattern on the dashboard; my patience depleting. Edward would be an idiot to keep me waiting right now. But he did… And when the fool finally showed up ten minutes later he just smiled at me.

"I had to get some fresh clothing. It gets quite rough wrestling with the mountain lions. Sometimes they tear your whole shirt, and that would be inappropriate around a lady. Would you like me to get you some?" He asked pleasantly. I was past the point of speaking amiably to him, so I just glared out the window, not acknowledging his presence in the car.

"Alright, that's okay. You're loss, I suppose," he said kindly. I had a bit of a short temper, I always had, but as a newborn vampire, this could be a fatal mistake for him. The rest of the car ride was silent. He tried to make conversation, which I blatantly ignored. We drove much farther up the mountain than I deemed necessary. According to Edward, it was the only way to get all the good animals. That's an oxymoron: "Good animals". He stopped at the foot of the mountain and opened my door for me. I nodded in thanks.

"So, are you going to share your story with me?" he asked. I weighed my options for a minute before deciding to tell him. I had no one else. May as well tell him.

"I grew up in the Great Depression. We were thoroughly middle class. My father worked at a bank and I was proud of him, of our family. I had two brothers, as well. My mother, my brothers, and I took care of the house while my father was at work. Not to sound utterly conceited, but I was beautiful. Stunning, actually. By the time I had started to mature at all at age eleven, I was able to see the eyes of grown men following me everywhere I went. I was proud, too. Proud that I had pretty dresses, proud of everything. I was proud, and very naïve. I knew what I wanted in life; a fancy house, maids, a husband to kiss me when I came home… By the time I was eighteen, my parents were looking for a husband. The most eligible bachelor in the whole town, Royce King, was coming to the bank. My mother made me dress up in a fine organza to 'deliver my father his lunch'.

"When he first laid eyes on me, I could see the look of longing. Of course I saw that in most men, but because of his royal status, I was especially excited. That night, we got a whole big bouquet of roses. We started to see each other often. He said my eyes looked like violets, and soon those showed up beside the roses. I thought that Royce was here to take me away and make me his princess. All too soon, he asked for my hand in marriage. It was only after a couple months of courtship, but I 'loved' him.

"One night, I was walking home from a friend's house, when I saw Royce on the side of the road. He waved me over, and not knowing any better, I followed. They were completely drunk, though Royce claimed he didn't' drink. Him and his friends started by ripping off my jacket… But soon it was so much worse." I stopped there. He knew what happened next.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He put an arm around me in a brotherly way. I had never tried to cry in this body. Screaming, yes. But no crying. It was almost like I was breathing too hard to catch my breath. Edward sat with me for a while before he spoke again.

"My story isn't at all as horrific. I was born in 1901. I don't remember much about my life before, but I do vividly remember the end. In 1918, everyone fell ill with the Spanish Influenza, me and my parents included. My father was the first to die, and after that, my mother had no strength to continue. She died, but not without telling Carlisle to save me, anyway he could. He promised her he would. So, as you could guess Carlisle changed me.

"At first, I rebelled against him, angry for making me what I was. I killed, but only murderers. I eased my conscience my promising myself that I was saving more lives than I took. I couldn't escape the truth any longer, so I went back to Carlisle. He welcomed me openly. Soon, he found Esme, and now we found you," he explained. That made him 17… So young. His dreams were ripped away from him, too. _I'm sorry. _I knew he heard me.

"I know. How about sacking a few mountain lion?" he asked.

"Deer," I corrected, to which he laughed.

We hunted and talked. And I found myself hating him less and less with each passing second. I felt as though we would always have that brother-sister rivalry, but it would all be in jest. I left him for just a moment, in pursuit of a bear. I had never tried one, but I wanted to. I followed the scent until it mingled, and soon became overpowered by, that of a human. I wasn't strong enough to resist, though I couldn't break off mid hunt. I stopped suddenly at what was in front of me.

There was a young man, about my age, being mauled by the bear I had been chasing. All thoughts about the bear, or blood, disappeared from my mind. All I could concentrate on was saving the man. I snapped at the bear's neck, killing it on impact. I rushed over to the human laying unconscious on the forest floor. I looked closer at his face. He had curly black hair, dimples, and a small smirk looked like it would be forever imprinted on his face. What was he doing so far out?

To say the least, he was the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. I knew that I wanted him, forever. Like Edward's story, I could save him. He had lost so much blood, his death would be inevitable. We could have forever… I was enthralled by this idea. He was my compass, my light, my savior. We hadn't even spoken, but some things didn't require words. I couldn't convey this feeling with emotions, anyway. It was love. I cradled him in my arms and inched toward his neck. I had to do this… The smell was intoxicating and I couldn't breathe anymore. So as not to kill him, I just ran.

I would take him to Carlisle to ensure his survival. Mile after mile… I was so close but yet so far. I burst through the door and carried him immediately to Carlisle.

"You have to change him!" I screamed. He looked shocked scared.

"Rosalie, I can't!" he replied.

"You did before! Carlisle, I- I think I love him," begged. He looked at me, and then at the man. He nodded and without hesitation, bit.

It was the longest three days of my life, human and not. Edward returned soon after and sat with me and the man, whose name I learned to be Emmett McCarty. I saw the changes, and after 72 excruciating hours, his eyes opened bright red.

He sat up and surveyed his surroundings. Confused, he looked at Edward. When his eyes met mine, there was an instant connection. Nothing ever felt so… right. He took my hand.

"My name's Emmett," he said.

"Rosalie," I said in response. We gazed at each other, and though I never truly met him, I felt as though I had. Inside of me; he was a part of me. And I knew from one look, we would last forever.

**A/N: I was going to make this story three chapters, but it might be longer if you REVIEW! :)**

**~Sabbi813**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai guys! It's been a while (: Real life caught up to me haha! So anyway... I decided to start writing again because I kept getting reviews telling me to! I don't own Twilight, they belong to Stephanie Meyer, blah blah blah. It feels good to be back guys! IT'S REALLY SHORT! I just needed to wrap it up real quick!**

***** Rosalie's POV, but she is talking to Edward*****

Reminiscing about that now, I realized just how lucky I am. If someone had asked me when I was human if love at first sight existed I surely would have said yes. Now, I wonder. The human world has modified the definition of the word love. It now means any sort of affection that they can even manage to wrap their feeble, incapable minds around. But love... It is really what I have with Emmett, what Alice has with Jasper, Carlisle with Esme, and now, today on your wedding day, what you have with Bella.

Love has to be simple, and carefree. You have to be spontaneous and not care who is around to witness your affections. You have to require the other person to breathe, to live. It's never easy, but the fight is worth it. There is also familial love, which I share with you. Edward, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. The guilt from almost getting you killed, eats me alive every day when I see you with her.

Ah, Bella. I doubted her and her choices, and with good reason. There were dangers to you two pursuing this, and some have taken place, but your loyalty to each other is steadfast. You are lucky, Edward. She is the one; your mate.

I tell you this because I, as you probably know, are not one to confess feelings and have an odd way of showing that I care. Though I am arrogant and somewhat of a bitch to you, I love you Edward. I wish you the best with Bella and I am elated that our family is finally complete. _Love has to be fearless_. I spited myself for so long, fervently insisting that love wasn't real. You were much like me Edward. And the upcoming years won't be easy; they never have been, but we'll all stand beside you. Don't be afraid. Jump in headfirst and don't question why. Because if you don't, one day you'll wonder why you didn't. It is better to live with regret from things said, then regret from those left unsaid. Love her, Edward. Forever.

**Alright... That was terrible. I didn't know how to end that so I made a speech Rosalie gave to Edward before his wedding meshing together Edward and Bella with Rose and Emmett. Like it? Ya idk... Whatever. It's FINISHED GUYS! Time to go update all the others! See yaaaaaa!**

*******OH AND COMMENT!*******

**~Sabbi813**


End file.
